Redemption
by Thunder strike 07
Summary: A story of pain brought by bad choices and the steps taken to redeem one's self in the eye of the beholder. What happens when the Dark turtles meet a lonely girl by bad circumstances? Okay, before I make myself sound ay weirder, I fail at making summarys, but I think it might be worth it if you check out the story...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry for starting another story but I read a story and I was swarmed by plot bunnies, I would have sunk if I didn't start writing so I hope you enjoy!**

**"Que te da gusta!"**

* * *

><p>I giggled as I chased my best friend down the streets.<p>

"You'll never catch me Autumn!" She shouted over her shoulders as she ducked inside an old warehouse. I followed after her and paused when I crossed the threshold to let my eyes adjust to the darkness. After getting my sight back, I noticed a trail of dust that led to a nearby tower of crates. I slowly began stomping towards them.

"Fe Fi Fo Fum! I smell the sweet of my friend-um!" I paused realizing what I had just said and blew a raspberry, "Gross!" I looked around and started searching through the crates, "I will find Nelly!" I shouted before tripping over a piece of tarp and going flying into a large amount of boxes. They exploded apart and stirred up the dust. I gasped as I inhaled a large amount and started coughing and hacking as I stood up and stumbled over to the door trying to fill my lungs with clean air again.

"Autumn? You okay?" Nelly called, peeking out from behind a large tub. She ran over to me and began patting me on the back, "You gonna be okay Aut?" She asked looking down at me with her blonde hair framing her pale skin and blue eyes.

I smiled and finally stopped coughing and slowly sat up as I took a deep breath before looking at her through half-lidded eyes, "N-nelly?"

She leaned a little closer and looked down at me worriedly, "Yes Aut?"

I smirked and slapped her forearm before jumping up and running away cackling, "YOU'RE IT!" I shouted over my shoulder as I heard her laugh before chasing me down the streets. I stopped next to the edge of a building as she slowly caught up and we sat there for a good two minutes just catching our breaths as we continued to laugh our hearts out.

"You...are...a...jerk!" She wheezed trying to laugh and talk at the same time. "I am never going to care if you get hurt again!" She claimed as she fially aught her breath and stood up.

I gasped in mortal shock, "Nooo! My one friend on this lonely speck of a planet has abandoned me! Whatever shall I do?!" I dramatically wailed as I flailed my arms drawing looks from random passer-byers.

Nelly laughed and draped her arm over my shoulder, "No my good comrade! I will never abandon you! For we must still slay the mighty dragon known as normality together!"

We faced each other and hi fived, "AYE!" We called in unison.

I giggled before glancing down at my wristwatch, "Oh durf! Come on Nel! We're gonna miss the signing!" She shrieked and grabbed my arm before jumping onto my back like a horse rider. She pointed down the sidewalk, "Forward and onward my good steed! We must not miss the awaited ceremony!" She shouted.

I waved my arms in front of me before running down the street back the way we came all the while yelling at the top of our lungs, "CHARGE!" We soon ran out of air and like the mature 15 year olds we are, laughed the entire time I ran with her on my back.

We soon reached the front gates but the robot guard standing there stopped us, "No more citizens are allowed to enter."

I let Nelly drop onto the ground before walking up to him, "But we were here on time." I said glancing at where I could see the Ninja Turtles standing on a platform signing autographs.

He shook his head, "Five point two minutes late."

Nelly sighed dejectedly and I went back over to her and draped my arm over her shoulder, "Hey it's okay Nell. We can wait till next year, right?" I said looking down at her, our earlier mood totally killed, and saw her take a shaky breath trying to not cry.

"Yeah...I guess. Thanks for trying Aut." She murmered. I sighed myself having wanted o get an autograph from Raphael. Nelly really wanted to get one from Leonardo. I looked back up at the turtles and smiled when I saw Leonardo ruffle a kids hair before handing him his photo back. He looked up and I think he saw me, unsure I just raised my hand in a greeting before turning me and Nelly around.

"Come on partner. Let's get you back home." I said before giving her another piggy-back and started back to her house. We were halfway down the sidewalk when the robot guard stopped us.

"Wait!" I turned around and watched as he came forward, "There are exactly four minutes for one more signer." He said and I instantly dropped Nelly.

"You are going to go get that signature if it kills me!" I shouted dragging her back to the gate.

"But what about your signature?" She questioned totally okay with the fact I was dragging her behind me.

"I can wait but so help me I will get you that autograph!" I said before pushing her through the gate. She stumbled through and looked back at me unsure.

I gave her a thumbs up, "Go get 'em tiger!" She squealed and took off running up to the turtles.

I smiled and watched as she quickly pulled out a photo and nervously asked Leonardo for his autograph. I grinned as she blushed when he said something while signing it. She took the paper from his hands and I could hear her sharp squeal from clear over here before she tackled him in a hug. She stuttered an apology before running back down the steps towards me. I braced myself as she tackled me in a hug. I felt the air rush out of my lungs as I landed on my back with her on top of me.

"Get off of me fatso! I can't breath!" I whined.

She scoffed and smacked me on the forehead while pouting, "You know, if you hadn't just done that for me I would hurt you worse than that."

I laughed and pushed her off of me as she was standing up. She held her hand out to me, and I gratefully accepted it and she pulled me to my feet before hugging me again, "Thank you so much Aut!" She pulled away and gasped, "I gotta go home and show folks!" She said before rushing past me and down the street, "BYE AUTUMN!"

"LATER NATER!" I bellowed back to her before brushing myself off and looking back where the turtle were still standing laughing at our spectacle. I grinned and waved before tucking my hands in my pockets and walking down the street. I was about to go back home when I changed my mind and took a left instead of a right.

Fog slowly started to roll in as I walked past the rusted old gate. It was okay, after all, I was in a cemetery. I walke to the very back corner as the sun started to set. I ignored the dew and the chill as I kneeled in front of a larger group of silver bronze and gold, colored headstones.

I teared up as I looked at my family, my Dad was the gold head stone. Mom was the silver one, and my four siblings were the bronze ones. My Grandma was buried in another cemetery with my Grandpa right next to her. I lightly cried as I remembered how they were take from me. They got caught in the crossfire from one of the fire-fights between the Ninja Turtles and some other crazy villain. They were caught in a burning bulding and the Turtles weren't there in time. But I don't blame them, they saved the whole city, but it was a the cost of my family. But when I think about it, if they hadn't died they would have had greivious wounds. Neither my Mom or Dad would have been able to walk again, and my siblings would have been blind or missing several limbs.

At least now they're in a better place with no pain and no sorrow, watching me as I moved on with my life. I smiled at the thought before sighing, "Hey guys. It's been a while since I last talked to you." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head before continuing, "I saw the turtles today. Nelly got an autograph, just her cause we were a little late. I got to get home, but I really miss you guys and I hope I'm making you guys proud." I said before wiping my eyes and standing up, I gave the graves a nod of respect before turning and walking back the way that I had come.

I made it back to the orphanage in record time, mostly because of the cold and cause I didn't want to get caught in this crazy city after dark, not really fun. I opened the door and closed it behind me just in time to duck from a flying shoe.

"Woah!" I shouted ducking as the offending article of clothing sailed over my head ad crashed into the door. I sighed and picked it up before heading into the living room, "Alright! The fun has arrived! The fists stop flying, **shoes** stop sailing, "I said pointedly putting emphasis on shoes, "And the grub gets devoured I said before heading into the kitchen. The kids cheered and followed me in, there were only a few of us. Jonny being the youngest at 10 and me being the oldest at 15. There were only five of us. Jonny, the twin Bailey and Bobby both 12 years old, Sally who was 13, and Julia who was just turning 14.

We all made spagehti together before sitting down, saying grace and digging in. I soon picked up all the dishes and started washing them as they brought out their homework and started working on it. I would help every now and then, sometimes getting jokingly scolded by Jonny for getting soap on his paper. I laughed and soon it was night. I tucked them all into bed before going back out of their rooms and heading down to the living room. I turned on the TV as I jumped into my hammock watching the news.

* * *

><p><strong>That's that! See you all next chapter!<strong>

**Oh wait almost forgot!**

**I do not own TMNT or anything aphiliated with them, no matter how badly I want to!**

**Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So**,** next chapter's here people! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I groaned as I woke up from my comfortable position, and glanced at the TV. The news was still playing so I sat up and jumped out of my hammock before standing up and going up to the bathroom. I studied myself in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. I had aquamarine colored eyes and chin-length scruffy red hair with freckles on my cheeks. I am 5'7 and have a skinny, muscular build with a medium tan. I rinsed and spat before putting on some deodorant. I was about to wash my face when Sally screamed from the living room, "AUTUMN!"<p>

I burst through the door and quickly jumped down the stairs, grabbing a baseball bat as I ran past. I crashed into the living room holding up the wooden weapon threatingly with my hair halfway in my face, "What is it? Who needs some butt whoopin'?!" I wildly looked around before seeing my familys faces plastered up against the TV.

Sighing I went and looked over their shoulders. My blood froze when I saw the report.

_**'Amber Alert; Nelly Peterson, age 15, height 5'4, missing since yesterday evening.'**_

I turned the TV off and told them, "You guys, I'm going out. You still need to go to school. Do not go anywhere by yourselves and stay together. If the teachers ask about me tell them I wasn't feeling good. Mrs. Broker should be back tonight alright? Don't look for me if I don't come back tonight, okay?"

They nodded and I went over to the door. I was wearing a black t-shirt, cargo camo pants, and I was pulling on a pair of black combat boots with steel toes. Jonny came over to me as I hung the bat by my belt loop.

"Sissy?" I turned in time for him to launch himself into my arms.

"I'll try to stay safe, you gotta take care of our family okay?" He nodded and pulled away before I stepped out the door, pulling on black, fingerless gloves. I faced the world and growled, whoever took my friend is gonna have the world to pay.

* * *

><p>I sighed leaning against the wall and rubbing my face, I had been out here for five hours and no sign of Nelly or the creep who had taken her. I glanced down at my side where the baseball bat hung. It was starting to get dark, maybe I should go home and start again tomorrow. I shook that thought from my head, no, Nelly needed my help and ain't no way I'm gonna leave her alone. I was about to continue my search when I heard voices from behind the wall. I frowned hearing a scuffle and pressed myself against the wall and slightly peeked around the corner as a door opened. It was dark so I couldn't see anything but mostly shapes. I mean I could see them perfectly, but it's like watching a black and white movie.<p>

"L-let me go you big oaf!"

My heart caught in my throat, _'Nelly...'_ I thought. I pulled back around the wall and steeled myself before jumping out, my bat at the ready. Only to find the alley empty. I growled before noticing the man hole cover that had Nelly's autographed photo. I pocketted it before smirking. _'Nelly hear I come.'_

* * *

><p>I groaned to myself as the smell of the sewer slowly got worse.<p>

"Let me go!"

"Aww, our meal wants to play!"

I growled as I heard voices from the tunnel up ahead. I ran fast ignoring the sickening 'squelch' from underneath my boots. I entered a large chamber that resembled a lair, smelt like one to. I shook my head before running behind some tubing. I peeked over it and saw four giant...turtles? But not like the turtles me Nell were fans of. These were different, they were like a cross of metal and organic. One was purple, he was the tallest and had a long tail, another was a deep red and had talon knucklers, the yellow one, holding Nelly, had staff like axes and had his arm around Nell's neck with the blade right up against Nell's neck, the fourth was a blue color, but that's all I could tell cause he had his back to me.

I burned with fury when I saw the fresh tear tracks on my best friends face. "Please, d-don't hurt m-me! I won't t-tell anyone! I-I swear!" Nelly cried as she struggled to breath with the yellow turtle's bicep choking her.

"Shut up!" The red one growled, "We still gotta figure out how we're gonna eat you."

My stomach clenched, they were planning on eating her? Oh these creeps are so going down...

Her eyes widened, "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed.

"Shut up!" He shouted going over to her.

The blue one scoffed, "Let her, no one could hear her. I don't even think anyone is down here. Who would look here?"

I couldn't take I any longer.

"Try someone who's very angry and about to bust some skulls!"

They whipped around, shock evident on their faces as they saw me standing up with my bat relaxed on my shoulder. Nelly's face brightened when she saw me, "Autumn!"

"Ya alright Nells?" I called down to her.

She nodded wincing as the yellow turtle tightened his grip.

My eyes smoldered, "Let. Her. Go." I growled as I glared at them.

"And what are you going to do about it?" The purple one taunted.

He turned to laugh with his comrades as I ran down to him and swung my bat full force at his face.

'CRACK!'

He fell backwards and the other turtles started attacking me. The yellow one threw Nell's away from him before joining. I wasn't so much attacking, more of dodging and leading the turtles away from my friend. "Nells! You gotta get out of here!" I shouted as I dodged a swipe from a sword.

"But what about you?!" She wailed as she stood up.

"Don't argue with me right now Nells!" I shouted barely dodging a random axe swing. She started to run when a long purple appendage flew through the air and wrapped around her waist.

"ENOUGH!"

I stopped fighting and my blood turned to ice to see the turtle I had bashed in the face with my bat holding her in the air with his claws positioned over her jugular. "Don't move or she dies."

I could see Nelly crying and growled as I made up my mind.

"Please put her down, I won't fight anymore." I said dropping my bat to my side as The other three turtles came up behind me.

"No Aut! Please forget about me! Leave while you can!" She begged struggling to get out of the turtles tail.

"Take me instead."

Nelly started shrieking at me as I went to my knees. The purple turtle came over still holding my friend with his tail.

"Why?"

I remained quiet until he seized my chin with his claws drawing blood.

"I will not fight, just let my friend go and take me in her place." I said making sure my voice didn't waver.

Nell's cried as she was set on the floor and I ran over to her. I skid on my knees coming to a stop next to her before wrapping her in a hug letting her cry into my shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay Nell. I'm going to be just fine." I consoled patting her back before pulling away from her and smiled, "Don't worry about me, okay? You know I can't leave you alone. Besides, we still have that dragon to take down." She nodded as we both stood up, her slowly backing away.

"I'll hold you to that Autumn!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"Keep our little trade to yourself girl, or else." The blue one threatened as he came up next to me. I sighed and grabbed something from my pocket before going over to Nell.

"Take care pal. Forget about me, don't tell anyone. You know me, I'm to stubborn to get hurt to badly." I attempted to joke before handing it to her and smiling. She looked down and burst into tears again, before hugging me. I patted her back, "Come on Nell. You gotta go."

She shook her head pulling away from me, "I can't leave you here alone."

She whispered staring at me. I growled, "Nell, you need to go." She looked to argue until I finally let a tear run down my cheek. "Trust me."

She nodded before looking at the turtles who were no doubt closing in on me, a strangled sob left her mouth before she turned and raced back the way I had come in.

I took a deep breath, and turned around only to get slammed in the chest by a large blue fist. I crashed into the wall and slid to the floor winded as the large blue turtle came over to me.

He grabbed my chin, stretching the newly made scabs, and forced my head back against the wall. I groaned from the growing throb as he got right in my face, "Why would you do that?! There is no room for the weak, they should be destroyed!"

I snarled and bit down on his hand. He yelled and threw me away from him. I landed on my side painfully and skid to a stop in front of the other three turtles. I groaned and rolled over, "I did it..." I caught my breath as I rolled onto my stomach and painstakingly pushed myself to my feet as I held my throbbing side, "because I know she has a family." I winced and turned my head to the side, spitting out a glob of blood, "I did it," I turned to face the blue one, "because she has people who will miss her. Because she has a life ahead if her, because she has something to go back to. I don't." I sighed looking down at the floor, "The world won't miss me."

He came over and grabbed my chin again, "Tonight you will stay alive, tomorrow you will certainly die." He let me go and I maintained eye contact until he turned and I felt a massive hand wrap around my bicep and slowly dragged me into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, already have 11 views...not bad!**

**;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I panted as I climbed inside of an old crate. Good thing I did to, Dark Mikey just ran around the corner, "Oh my scrumptious little snack! Where are yooouuu?" He called looking around. I bit my lip as I peeked through a small hole in the gross wood.<p>

"Why did we have to snatch the one that was good at hiding?" Dark Raph growled as he came in from another tunnel. I saw Dark Leo and Dark Don come in from another tunnel.

"Don't worry she can't be far. We last longer than they do, won't be long until she gets tired or something." Dark Don said as they were about to go off into another room when a beacon went off.

"It's the boss." Dark Mikey said, "Do we tell him about the girl?"

I winced at the sound of a 'smack' and Dark Mikey whining about how much he has to deal with. The sound of a man's voice silenced all of them and I saw Darius Dun walk in with a large exo-skeleton following him, mimicking his every move.

He ranted on about how they were a waste of space, and how they never did their jobs right, and that he asked so little of them but they continued to fail him. I grew rather sorry for them as the bigger went on and on. They may have been a little cruel but they didn't deserve this, I felt sorry for them but I was not staying around. I decided to leave, but not before I heard Dark Raph growl.

"Gosh I hate that guy! Why can't I ever turn him into mincemeat?" He complained.

"We can't do that and you know it shell-for-brains! Not while we have this hypnotic sensor in our brains anyways." Dark Don grumbled.

"Come on. Let's go take down the turtles." Dark Leo said before they left. I waited until I was absolutely sure they were gone and even then I was completely quiet as I snuck down the sewer tunnels heading for one that I knew like the back of my hand. It sent a shiver down my back at how close I had come to danger so many times before I continued on walking.

I reached a ladder and smiled at my minor victory. I quickly scaled the metal structure and heaved up on the manhole cover, groaning with the effort it took to push it off and onto the street. I popped my head out and looked around, it was pitch black and fog swirled over the street giving it a rather spooky atmosphere.

I kicked the cover back over the tunnel before walking back into the cemetery. I went over to my family's corner, I kneeled in front of the headstones and just sat there. I didn't cry, I didn't speak I just sat there. Letting the fog swirl around me and slowly I let myself fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em> I groaned as I woke up and looked around. I was in a large field with the sun shining and the birds chirping. A butterfly flew by and landed on my nose I blinked and it flapped its wings once before it flew off.<em>

_ "Autumn."_

_ I gasped and whirled around, "Mom?!" I gasped at the sight before me. My mom and dad were standing there holding hands, "Dad?"_

_ They smiled and held there arms open. I cried as I ran at them and jumped into their arms. They hugged me and I felt tears running down my face._

_ "Honey," Mom said as she pulled away from me, "I know you've missed me and your daddy but we don't have much time." I pulled away from them and cocked my head to one side._

_ "You arrived at that orphanage and it was broken and falling apart. Those poor children had lost hope, they were broken mentally and spiritually. But you brought them hope. I was so proud of my baby girl, but now you've got a new place to bring hope and happiness to."_

_ They started fading away from me and I began to panic as I couldn't feel them anymore._

_ "It's time for you to overcome your fears baby girl. Just know that we love and we'll always watch over you."_

_ My mom's voice began to fade, and I lost consciousness._

* * *

><p>I groaned as I woke up and looked around. I was back in the cemetery and it was still pitch black outside. Slowly, I stood up and started walking back to the gate when I heard a low growl. I gulped and slowly turned around to find myself face to snout with the biggest dog mutant I have ever seen.<p>

And I being the most intelligent being growled at it. It stalled before roaring at me. I stood stark still as it's rancid breath nearly blew me over.

"Right, AAHHHHHH!" I screamed before running in the opposite direction of the deranged animal. I sporadically (couldn't resist XD) ran through the puddles not caring how dirty I got mostly focused on my need for survival. I tripped over an uncovered root and fell into a rather large puddle. I tried to get up only to fall back in pain. My foot was twisted and stuck under the root, holding me in place.

The dog mutant growled as it got closer. I looked up at it and saw it pounce at me. I covered my face with my arms, but the pain never came. I looked up and was majority confused at the sight in front of me.

Dark Leo had saved me and was repeatedly punching the dogs face and side. The fight looked to be in his favor until the dogs jaws snapped back and sank into his forearm. He yelled in pain before drawing his sword and stabbing the creature in the chest. A gurgling sound came from it before it died.

I let my arms fall into the water in my shock as I gazed up at the panting turtle.

"That's...why you...don't try...and...escape." He panted before coming over and slicing through the root. "Don't know what's out here after dark." He offered me his hand and I was about to take it when I saw the blood dribbling down it.

"You're hurt!" I shouted jumping to my feet.

He paused and looked down at his arm, "Just a scratch." He lightly swayed and I sighed, having an internal debate with myself before listening to what my Mom had told me.

"Do you guys have a medical kit?"

* * *

><p>I was currently in Dark Leo's personal room with him sitting on his bed. I was looking for the medical kit that he had told me about. I reached for a metal square I saw and smiled at the red '+' beaming up at me.<p>

I turned and frowned when I saw Dark Leo licking his wound, like a dog would.

"Hey, don't be doing that now. I don't what kind of germs you have in your mouth from that crud that that creep Darius feeds you." I said before setting the first aid kit on the bed next to him and opening it. I pulled out some bandages and some rubbing alcohol followed by iodine.

"Okay, now I've gone through this myself but I will tell you this is probably going to really sting." I warned before placing the rag soaked with rubbing alcohol right on the wound. He roared and smacked at me. I gasped and dodged.

I placed the rag back on but pulled his arm away and smacked at me again, "It would hurt less if you stopped moving!" I snapped staring him down.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't attempted to escape." He snarled.

"I wouldn't have tried to escape if you hadn't attacked me." I stated.

"Well if you..." He trailed off and I sighed.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't be angry, you did just save my life after all. Thank you, but why did you do that?"

"I don't have to tell you that." He snapped back at me. I winced but sighed and continued cleaning his wound.

There was a heavy sigh, "Why did you help me?" He asked as I continued cleaning his wound.

"It's a choice I made. It's also how I grew up, I was raised in an environment that said if you get the chance to help someone, do it."

I said continuing my work. "It's a choice I live by and I will live by, I see a need, I'm gonna fill a need." I said as I patched up his arm with the last bandage. Sighing, I looked down at my iodine covered hands, "Well, I'm gonna go wash up. I know for a fact that I will not taste good covered in iodine." I said putting the first aid kit back where I got it.

I headed out the door when I felt a weight land on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see Dark Leo standing there with a calculating gaze, "We can wait to eat you." He finally stated. I smiled before looking at the floor, I felt money in my pocket and came up with an ideas, "Say...have you guys ever had burgers?"

* * *

><p>I swallowed the second bite of my burger when Dark Mikey came over to my position at the bottom of the crate pyramid.<p>

"Are Y-you gonna eat those?" He asked gesturing at my untouched French fries. I smiled and shook my head before scooting over and patting the ground next to me, "Come on, have a seat." He seemed indecisive, shifting from foot to foot, he finally plopped next to me. I grabbed my large box of greasy treats and held it out to him.

"You're just going to give them to me? Just like that?" He asked as if expecting me to snatch them back and taunt him.

"Well, sure. Ya asked fer 'em so I figured I'd give 'em to ya." I said extending the box even further towards him.

He gently closed his hand around the box, before smiling at me and beginning to munch happily. I finished my little cheeseburger and stood up with a sigh, "That was good. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm gonna hit da hay."

I turned around and draped the trench coat Dark Leo had given to me over one shoulder before I began climbing up the crate pyramid until I reached the top four. I spread the coat out underneath me before turning to face the turtles, "Good night!" I called down to them before flopping onto my stomach and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all are enjoying this as much as I am writing this! GOODNIGHT AND I LOVE PIE! <strong>

No not really but I just had to say it...

PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back and still alive!**

**Hope you all are ready for the next chapter!**

**Oh, and I hope everyone had a good weekend, but without further ado, the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>I groaned as I was slowly woken up by someone poking me. I rolled over and swatted at the offending object, trying to go back to sleep. My efforts were rewarded with a harder shove and I felt the ground disappear from beneath me.<p>

My eyes snapped open and I shrieked as I fell down the pyramid of boxes. I crashed landed on the first one before bouncing off and onto the next until I face planted on the metal floor. Slowly I began peeling myself off the floor as something fell next to me and came over.

"You okay?" The voice questioned as I pushed myself to my knees. I glanced over at the yellow blob before something hard and heavy crashed onto my back and I lost all sense of anything.

* * *

><p>Slowly, my world came back into focus and I saw that I was lying on somethin soft. I sat up rubbing my head and wincing when I felt a large goose egg on the back of it.<p>

"Oh good you're up." A voice that I finally recognized as Dark Mikey's said from my right. I glanced over, peeking open one eye to see him sitting on the floor right next to me. I slowly opened my other eye before looking around.

"What happened?" I questioned as I finished looking around and my gaze found its way back to him.

He nervously fiddled with his hands and looked everywhere else but me. I smiled and reached over before placing my hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. I promise I won't get mad."

He nodded before ducking his head. "Well, I kinda went to wake you up but I pushed to hard and you fell off the crates and then one crashed on top of you. I didn't want to get in trouble so I brought you back to my room when you passed out." He explained hurriedly.

I smiled and nodded, "Dude, that's okay. You just don't really know how to handle your strength around a human." I comforted before thinking of something. "Why did you try to wake me up anyways?" I questioned.

He slightly turned a darker shade of yellow and looked down at his hands, "You were the first person who was actually nice to me, and I was hoping you could help me with something..." He trailed off and I cocked my eye brow at him as I swung my legs over the side of his bed and patted the spot next to me.

I gave him the go on motion with my hands and he sighed. "I get really bad nightmares." He said before looking away from me.

I frowned, having a thought about what he was going through. "What are they about?" I gently asked as I leaned over, trying to see his face.

"They're about Darius Dun coming and killing off my brothers in front of me. I get the same nightmare every night and every night it's the same thing. They're always gone and I couldn't do anything to save them. I may not show it, like ever but I do love my little family." He mumbled, looking at me, orange eyes seeking some kind of comfort.

I leaned over and hugged him, "Hey don't worry. See, that's the law about these kind of things. Nightmares can't come true, cause Dreams already took that job and you can't have two things doing the same job now can you?" I questioned.

He gave me a weak smile and nodded, "I guess you're right. Thanks."

I nodded and went to the doorway, I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I glanced over and saw him standing there.

"You may be a human but you're not that bad." He said before turning around and closing the door.

I smiled before walking down the hallway trying to find my way back to my crate pile. I finally saw my tall bed and smiled as I climbed up it once again. I was about to lie back down when I felt something scratch at the inside of my arm. I glanced down and hissed at the sight of the large splinter. I picked at it and nearly groaned at the burn. I looked around and grabbed the trench coat and bit down on it before seizing the splinter and ripping it out. I hissed and nearly bit through the fabric before calming down and throwing the scrap wood over my shoulder.

I sat down and swung my legs back and forth from the edge of one of the crates that made up my bed. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to go to sleep anytime soon, slowly I stood up and quietly jumped from box to box until I reached the floor. I shoved my hands in my pockets and wandered around looking for anything interesting.

* * *

><p>I grumbled as I reached the last door and frowned when I saw and felt that it was locked. Grumbling, I looked around until I felt a presence behind me. I sighed sensing the anger radiating off of it and turned to see red.<p>

"Hello." I stated.

Dark Raph raised his eye brows at me, "Yer not scared of me?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Terrified actually. But what's the point in showing it, just reveals weakness. At least that's what I think, what about you?" I said looking him in his nearly glowing gold eyes.

"I guess ya kinda got a point there." He slowly said before looking at the door I would have entered. He frowned, "I don't like humans, but what's behind that door I wouldn't wish on anybody." He said before turning and starting to walk away.

"Why? What's behind the door?" I asked turning to face the metal surface.

He stopped and uttered one word, "The lab." He quickly continued on his way as I gulped and quickly moved away as well.

I sighed, wandering the halls yet again without a clue where I was going or what I wanted to do. Until I stepped into a hallway and saw an older looking door. Pushing it open, I smiled at seeing the training equipment and instantly went up to the older punching bag. I lovingly traced my fingers over the well worn fabric and sighed.

When we were younger, Nell and I had been enrolled in self defense classes. She chose Kung Fu and I had decided to take Kick Boxing. I was, still am good at it. Well, I think I am anyways. You don't get four trophies for sitting around on ya butt.

I smiled at the memory and pulled off my boots and socks before rolling up my pant legs.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before taking an experimental swing at it. I smiled as it swung in its hinges before coming back at me, I was prepared for it and quickly launched into a vicious attack. I remembered all my methods and smiled as I settled into a comfortable rhythm.

I gave one last high kick before resting my hands on my knees and breathing heavily. There was the sound of a 'humph' and I spun to face the door.

Dark Leo stood there, leaning against the door frame watching me. "Couldn't sleep?"

I smiled and nodded. He came over and stood in front of me. I looked up at him and tried to see what he was feeling behind that one gold eye.

"Thank you."

I started at his phrase. "For what?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

"For the floor." It seemed painful for him to say it and I softly smiled knowing that was all I was going to get out of him.

"You're welcome." He smirked at me.

* * *

><p>Time passed quickly for me and I slowly began to forge a bond with all the turtles, well. 'Cept you know you who, who still so happens to hate my guts with a fiery passion. I listened and comforted Dark Mikey when he needed it.<p>

I listened to Dark Raph when he would rant on and on about Darius Dun, offering my advice or a quip about the evil funder head that would at least get my large red comrade to grin or snort out a small laugh. With Dark Leo, I had more of an understanding, I actually think I confused him with my attitude. But I still kept my distance from Dark Don, still fearing for my life around him, even with the others in the room.

Anyways, back to today...

I sighed trying to find something to do. I was so totally and utterly bored! And even I knew I was almost as bad as Dark Mikey when I was bored. I trudged on, really wanting to do something when I crashed into a hard smooth surface.

I flew back and landed on my rump, rubbing my now sore nose, "Ow." I looked up to see who I had crashed into, and smiled when I saw Dark Mikey looking down at me with his long tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"You okay?" He asked looking down at me before offering me a hand, which I gladly took and he helped me to my feet.

"Despite the reformed nose? Totally peachy!" I snarled with laughter in my voice. He smiled and rolled his eyes at me.

"Actually, I'm glad that you crashed into me." He said as I let go of my nose, happy that it wasn't bleeding. I looked up at him and cocked my head to one side.

"And why's that?" I questioned.

" 'Cause I wanted to give us this." He said holding out his palm.

I looked down at it and squealed. He had one of those portable music players. I took it out of his hand and beamed at it before throwing myself at him in a hug. He froze before resting his arms around me.

"You're welcome. I recognize a fellow mischievous maker when I see one. And you are pretty close to the top of my list." I laughed and let go before lightly punching him in the arm.

"Whatever! But seriously, this is really cool. Thank you pal." I smiled.

He frowned at me, "Pal? Why are you calling me that?" He asked.

I grinned and shoved the player in my pocket before sticking my hand out with a goofy grin, "Well, I guess I didn't ask you yet. Would mind it if...Ya know..." I trailed off now rubbing my neck sheepishly realizing how ridiculous I must sound to him.

"If you can what?" He asked getting curious.

I bit my lip and looked at the ground, "if ya wouldn't mind if I called ya friend."

He studied me and held his large yellow hand out. I looked up at him before looking at his hand, I grinned from ear to ear and accepted his hand. "Its a done deal then." I stated as he nodded before walking off.

I made sure he was gone before I fist pumped the air and squealed, "Alright!"

**Hey, so that's the end of that! Next chapter I promise some action! Okay? So don't kill me!**

** Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hello people! Action chapter is here! I'm sorry but I am writing this while dealing with a rather painful sickness so I will apologize ahead of time if this is a cruddy chapter...**

**I send great thanks to those who have checked this story out and thank you to my one reviewer!**

**It's nice to know someone likes my story! I also send a thank you to my second follower and favorite!**

**But now I will stop taking up your time, drum roll please!**

(Drum rolls)

Chapter Five!

Tada!

* * *

><p>I knew something was going to go wrong today. I can just feel it in my bones! I'm not getting the vibe from any of the turtles I've come to look at as a family. But I'm not exactly sure where to put Dark Leo...I'll figure it out later. First I gotta figure out where the durf this feeling is coming from and why.<p>

The turtles hadn't been around the lair, I'm guessing cause they're healing from their last battle against the turtles. It pains me to see them come home like that. I wish they would just tell the other turtles what's going on and why they attack them. I've talked to Dark Leo about it and found their pride won't let them do anything about it. And I can't do anything about it, no matter how much I want to.

From what I've eavesdroped, Darius Dun wants to get rid of the turtles and his nephew, Cody Jones. It's sad really, an uncle wanting to get rid of his own nephew. But coming from Darius, it doesn't really surprise me.

I frowned as the feeling of something bad going to happen came back stronger, but this time, it was right before I heard large and small footsteps heading towards the large room where my crate pyramid was.

_'Darius!'_ I thought before ducking down behind a crate at the top of the pile, pulling the trench coat down and out of sight. Just as the creep walked in with his freaky exo-skeleton following him. My eyes widened, there hadn't been an alarm! What was the dofus doing here this time of day? Normally he only came around in the evening or after dark. So what was he doing here now?

I peeked over the box and watched as he brought his forearm up and a panel opened, he pushed a button and I cringed as a loud alarm began ringing. I covered my ears and peeked over the edge of the box and saw the turtles come running in, anger all over their faces.

I frowned, feeling sorry for them, as he gave them another mission. He wanted them to take down the turtles again. I shook my head and frowned until I saw Dark Mikey glance at me and his eyes widened in shock. I waved my hands in the 'no go' fashion. He realized to late as Darius caught him looking in my direction.

"What are you looking at?" He asked before looking in my direction. I ducked down a little to late and heard and evil chuckle. I winced and my heart rate went up. I could hear the exo-skeleton walking over to the base of the pyramid.

There was silence until a small explosion destroyed my pyramid and I was sent flying through the air. I failed my arms as I flew across the room. I crashed into the floor on my side and painfully skid across.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A little spy!" Darius accused coming over to me. He placed his hands on his hips and sneered down at me.

I spat out a little glob of blood from my split lip and pushed myself to my feet, however unsteady I was.

"I'm impressed bratty. How did you survive these mongrels for so long?" He asked as he began circling me. When he was behind me, I smirked at Dark Leo before growling at the man now behind me as he drew closer rounding to face me.

"Tell me my dear, for I really would love to know." He whispered closing in on my face. I hissed and shoved my foot in between his legs sending him to the floor as I backed up growling, "Stick it where the sun don't shine Darius blunder!" I snarled as he slowly stood up, red in the face and still lightly wheezing for breath.

"You'll pay for that witch." He growled before the exo-skeleton came at me. I dodged to the side and ran past its grabbing hands before Darius turned to the turtles. "Well don't just stand there! Get her!" He shouted, before turning his attention back to me as I dodged his robots arms again.

I saw the turtles struggling against the hypnotic machine in their brains until I gave Dark Leo a slight nod. He narrowed his eye before attacking me. He swung his sword at my head and I dodged before getting hit in the back by Darius's exo-skeleton, knocking me to the floor.

I laid there winded as Darius grumbled, "I can't believe you abominations allowed this street rat to sneak in here. But as a reward for assisting in her capture and not failing, I'll let you do what you will to her." He said before walking out with a slight limp, I smirked at my handiwork, before turning my attention back to the turtles.

I smiled, "Well, the meeting with your boss went well." Two of the four of them smirked, while the other two just looked at me.

I slowly pulled myself to my feet, "So how are we not gonna let ol' blunder butt not know I'm staying here?" I questioned before attempting to brush myself off.

"You could go get some more food." Dark Mikey said as I glanced at him.

Dark Leo agreed as he nodded, "That would be a good idea. Darius will come back soon to see if we did the job. That pizza place you go to is a ways away. By the time you get back, he should be gone and not the least amount suspicious."

I nodded before something popped up, "Why exactly are you doing this?"

He glanced at me and cocked his eyebrow.

"Well I mean, you guys don't really like me that much. Why go through all this trouble?"

He shrugged, "Don't know."

Dark Mikey spoke up, "The lair wouldn't be the same." He mumbled stuffing his toes on the metal tile.

The other two agreed with him, I smiled and rubbed my neck.

"Comin from you guys, that makes me feel real special. So what kind of pizza do you all want?" I asked.

* * *

><p>Soon enough I arrived at the little pizza place at the corner of the street. It was a quaint little place, and it always made me feel homey.<p>

"Hey mariposa! Ya want da usual taday?" A man with a thick Mexican accent questioned from behind the counter.

I smiled walking up to him, "You got that right hermano." I said with a smirk. He shook his head and laughed before ringing everything up. I smiled and paid him before making my way to a table and plopping down on the empty seat.

I propped my head up in my hand as I stared out the slightly foggy window and into the street. Storm clouds loomed over head and I frowned when it started to rain.

Luigi called me over to pick up my six boxes of pizza. I smiled and waved goodbye before trudging out the door and into the pouring rain. I shrugged out if the trench coat and wrapped the pizza boxes up in it before walking completely outside.

I was soaked in a matter of seconds as I walked back to the sewer hole that I came from. I stopped as I realized what I just thought and a smile tugged at my slightly blue lips, that sounded bad...

I continued on my way and smiled when I entered the familiar alley that I had left the manhole cover halfway on and halfway off. I scooted it aside and climbed down into the freezing tunnel. I stopped halfway down the ladder and slid the cover back on before dropping down into the tunnel. I slightly wobbled, pins and needles covering my legs, before regaining control and walking in the direction of the lair.

I arrived to see the turtles standing where I had left them and waved a greeting, "Hey guys. I got the pizza."

They turned to face me and their faces fell one by one.

I noticed and stopped walking towards them slightly put off, "Hey...you guys okay?"

Dark Leo came over to me and I was confused when I felt him feel my forehead. His hand snapped back and he took the pizzas from me, handing them off to Dark Mikey.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" I questioned before sneezing. I blinked and shook my head. When that didn't work, I rubbed my head at the now pounding temples.

Dark Leo scooped me up bridal style and took me, no, ran me to his room. He ripped back the cover and plopped me in it before bundling me up and setting me against his plastron as he sat crisscross on his bed.

I began shivering before looking up at him. My vision blurred and I still don't know what's going on.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I woke up, covered in sweat and feeling sticky. I winced at my smell and tried to get up but something was holding me down. I looked around confused and saw that I was still in Dark Leo's room, wrapped up in his blanket and laying on his sleeping form. Looking down at my blanket covered waist, I saw his arms were holding me protectivly. I blushed and snuggled back into his warm embrace.<p>

Somehow, I knew nothing bad would happen to me in his arms.

And that's how I feel back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So maybe that wasn't exactly expected...but I did warn you that I was sick! :)<strong>

**Next one will (hopefully) be better!**

**Have a spectacular day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I so hate being sick! Ugh, I feel like crud, but at least using my imagination doesn't involve work! Hah! In your face reality, I found a job you can be lazy at!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's been a couple of weeks since I got randomly sick. I now have a vendetta against cardboard boxes that aren't water proof. For some odd reason, Dark Don has slowly lost his edge towards me. Weird! I mean I like the niceness, who doesn't? But I'd thought he never get used to me.<p>

I now call all the turtles family. It's nice to know that I'm accepted here now, maybe not so much by Dark Don, but it's a work in progress, one that I'm happy to be patient with.

* * *

><p>Today, I had danced. All day long. Thankfully it was in my new room that the guys had fixed up for me, and I in return bought McDonald's again.<p>

So right now, I'm in my hammock resting from my tiring activities. But something that worried me was that Darius Dun doesn't show up that often anymore. He's actually been rather lax in his visits. Again not complaining, but something's not right. I just know it.

Sighing, I get up and put my hair in a ponytail before going out to where I had seen the training equipment. I started beating the punching bag when Dark Leo showed up.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked coming to stand behind me.

I grunted as I gave a flying kick before turning to face him panting.

"I'm on edge." I mumbled.

He nodded, "You to huh?" He said.

"It's just something's not right. I know for a fact that Darius should not be this quiet. I mean he hasn't even sent you guys out against the turtles in weeks! You can't tell me there's nothing fishy about that!" I hissed before plopping on the floor. Dark Leo came and crouched next to me.

"I know what you mean. It's been bugging me to." He said.

I laughed and stared at the floor, "Good to know I'm not crazy, or paranoid or-" I was cut off as he laughed.

I started. I had never heard any of these guys laugh. It was...nice.

"Kid, you're ranting." He laughed.

I groaned and tugged at my ponytail, "Shut up! It's a girl thing okay! Don't be a judger." I laughed good naturally.

He smiled down, gold eye soft, "Either way we'll figure it out, together like the family we are."

I laughed and smacked his muscular bicep, "You've gone soft on me Fearless." I snorted before seeing him get thoughtful.

"Maybe I have. Maybe I have." He said before standing up and walking out the door. I pulled myself to my feet and went back to my room before crashing onto the hammock and instantly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning was when the trouble started. I went out for breakfast, and ended up getting caught up in one of the two turtle groups fights. But this time was different, this time Darius Dun had come along to see that the job was done right, and he brought help.<p>

Lots of help, in the form of robots as tall as me! So right now I'm avoiding laser fire behind a slab of upturned concrete. I peek out from behind my safety zone and gasp at seeing the Jones kid standing there, about to get attacked by two robots. I growl and tear out of my hiding spot heading straight for the robots. I roar as I throw myself at them and football tackle them away from the kid.

I end there miserable existence by planting both boots straight through their processors. I get up and grab the kid before dragging him behind me and back to the concrete slab. We're both panting as I look out from behind the slab as the dude speaks up.

"Thank Y-you for saving my life." He said.

I huffed and turned around before giving him a dork stamp. He helped in shock more than pain and stared at me dumbfounded. I rolled my eyes, "Cody is it? Next time you're going to be in a fight, do everyone a favor and don't pull some kind of stunt like freezing up."

He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out and he gasped looking over my shoulder. I spun around and saw another little gremlin robot with its laser blaster pointed at the kid. I uppercut it and kicked it in the head before stealing its blaster and smirking at the kid.

"Now we's talkin!" I turned back around and saw a group of the little creeps closing in on Leonardo. I frowned and shot at all of them. They blew up and he looked at me. I didn't have time to see his reaction before I had to start shooting at the ones coming towards us now.

Glancing down at the little blaster in my hands, I growled seeing it was nearly out of juice, "Jones! When I say jump, get on my back, got it!?" I called over my shoulder. Not waiting for a response, I shoved a rock down the barrel and tossed it at a robot. It caught it and aimed at us.

"Jump!" I shouted as it pressed the trigger. Jones landed on my back and I sprung into the air before running across the heads of the robots surrounding us. The robot that had tried to shoot us exploded, causing a chain reaction as they all began exploding. I jumped off the last one right before it exploded.

We were knocked forward and I let him go so he wouldn't feel the impact. And he didn't, cause he landed on top of me. I groaned and wheeled, "You're heavy, please get off." I whined. He quickly scrambled off and stood up, his gaze fixed on something in front of us.

I sighed in relief when the weight was removed from my stomach and I could properly breath again. Slowly, I sat up, propped up on my elbows when I saw the turtles fighting the turtles. I groaned and let my head flop back as far as my neck vertebrae would allow it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted.

Jones agreed with me, "I know."

I stood up only now noticing that Darius had a large canon like thing attached to his exo-skeleton. I gasped as I realized his plan.

"Jones! He's going to take out both groups of turtles!" I hissed.

He gasped and I growled, slowly feeling adrenaline rush through my veins. I snuck up behind him and smiled before I jumped onto his back shrieking like a banshee.

"Do not ever," I punctuated each word with a hard hit to the head, "threaten to hurt my family again!" I roared.

He shrieked as I began pounding him on the head. Stumbling about, he finally gained enough control to get his exo-skeleton to grab me. I was flung across the rooftop and skid to the edge.

_'How many times is this going to happen to me?!'_ I mentally whined as I stood up to see the battle resuming and Darius aiming his canon at Dark Mikey and Michelangelo. I ran at them, building up momentum. Just as he pulled the trigger, I jumped.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion and I could see everything clearly. I crashed into Dark Mikey's shell, knocking him off balance and sending him crashing onto Michelangelo, right before I felt a burst of white hot pain in my side. I sailed over the two turtles and hit the roof.

I came to a stop on my back panting as I held my side in pain. I could feel a sticky and thick liquid pulse through my hands as my side was in pure agony. I opened my eyes to see Dark Mikey rushing past Michelangelo and straight at me. Dark Leo followed him and soon both were at my side.

Dark Mikey stared at me with punished tears shining in his orange eyes. Dark Leo had pain in his eyes. They were joined by another persevering knelt beside me and tried moving my hands. I shrieked and fought against them, trying to keep pressure on my wound.

I grew weak and my hands were removed from the wound. Something else was placed on it and I opened my eyes to see Donatello kneeling there with something pressed against my side. He was ripped out of my sight by a very, very angry Dark Raph and held in the air.

I managed every scrap of strength I had left and held my arm out to him, "Don't h-hurt hi-m..." I breathed trying to get my friend to put the purple clad terrapin down.

Dark Raph spun around and dropped Donatello before kneeling on my other side. He grabbed my hand and I saw pain in his gold eyes.

Through the pain, I managed to smiled and weakly squeeze his hand. Someone started shouting and I saw Donatello frantically waving his hands as he spoke into what looked like a turtle shell. I looked back at Dark Leo and saw him saying something, but I couldn't hear it as I slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly was roused to consciousness by an increasingly annoying beeping. My eyes flickered open and I looked up to see a white tiled ceiling. I felt something crossing over my side and looked down. I was on a metal medical table with my position half sitting up. I had little medical bots crawling over my sides, talking in that weird beeping language. I gently picked them up and set them on the bed next to me before I looked around.

I was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. My clothes had been changed to black cargo pants and my shirt was a soft grey. I sat up completely, wincing as my side slightly stretched, and swung my leg over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. I slightly swayed as I became light headed. I shook my head and managed to clear it before slowly walking towards the door.

I leaned out over the threshold and looked both ways to make sure no one was coming down the hallway. Keeping my hand on the wall, I began walking down the quiet hallway trying to find my family.

I passed by a door and heard talking inside. It sounded like Leonardo and Dark Leo, but his voice was muffled. I slid to the side and pressed myself against the wall as the door slid open to reveal an angry looking Leonardo. I held my breath as the door slid shut behind him and he rubbed his neck before going down the hallway that I had just come from. I waited until he was gone before I breathed a sigh of relief and went over to the door that had just closed and opened it.

Tears sprang into my eyes at what I saw. My whole family, in force shields. "Guys!" I shouted. They turned to face me and they smiled, well Dark Don's eyes brightened. "Oh my gosh, I thought you guys got hurt or something." I rambled as I went over to the control panel and tried to open the force shields but the screen loudly blared access denied. Growling, I kicked the side of the machine as hard as I could with my uninjured side. It glitches for a second before a green light came on saying access granted.

I turned around and smiled at them as the shields disintegrated around them. Dark Leo ran at me and scooped me up into a great big hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into the crook of his neck. The other turtles came around us and Dark Mikey placed his hand on my back. I smiled and pulled back as Dark Leo set me down.

"You scared the livin shell off of us kid." Dark Raph said from my right.

"Why did you push me out of the way?" Dark Mikey asked as I turned to face him. He had guilt shining in his eyes and I frowned and limped over to him. He hung his head and looked down at the ground.

I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Hey," He looked up slightly and saw me smiling. "I chose to knock you outta da way cause if I hadn't, you wouldn't be here. Me, I just got knicked in the side, no buggy." I comforted as he looked at me disbelieving. I huffed and hugged him, "Y'all blame yourselves fer to much." I mumbled into his plastron as I heard the others laugh before pulling away and smirking at Dark Mikey, "You better turn that frown into that psychotic smile I know and love."

That seemed to get through to him and he grinned, bearing his sharp teeth as his tongue hung out the side of his mouth.

I smiled and let go, we stood there as Dark Don came over to me and rubbed the back of his head, "You okay?" He questioned as he looked everywhere but me. I smiled and hugged him without saying a word. He froze and inhaled sharply before awkwardly patting my back. I pulled back and smiled up at him. I pulled back and the door opened. I spun around to see all four of the other turtles and a humanoid rat.

"Don't touch her!" Leonardo shouted pointing one of his katanas at the Dark Turtles.

I stood there in shock until Michelangelo started gesturing for me to walk to him, "Come on kid, let's get you outta here." He said in a soothing voice and an ear to ear smile.

I frowned and cocked my head to one side, "Why do I gotta leave?" I asked as the Dark Turtles came up behind me.

"Cause they're dangerous kid, now come on and get over here so we can get Ya somewhere safe." Raphael growled as he spun his sais agitatedly.

I frowned, "Only danger I'm in right now is from blowin' a stinkin' gasket from gettin' ticked off at you dudes fer insultin' mah family." I frowned before feeling Dark Don set his tail on my shoulder.

I smiled and leaned my head against it. I patted it before it slid off and I saw that Donatello was gone. I looked around and frowned when I saw him running for the controls.

"No!" I shouted right before he slammed his hand down on the button. The Dark Turtles were forced away from me as the force shields closed around them.

"No! You can't do this to them!" I shouted running towards their containment units when I felt hands wrap around my waist and start pulling me away.

"No! You can't take them away from me! I need them!" I screamed as I struggled to get out of the emerald green arms around my waist.

"Quit yer strugglin' kid!" A low voice rumbled in my ears as I began to sob. The Dark Turtles watched on pressed up against the walls of their prisons.

I was pulled out the door and before it closed, I heard Dark Leo roar, "Autumn!"

The door shut and I was closed off. I was let go and I immediately threw myself against it.

"No! Their my family!" I shouted as I grew weak and felt something warm on my side as I collapsed and with my back against it. I looked up and saw Raphael reaching for me. I weakly swatted at him, "Please, leave me alone." I moaned. He grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me away from the door just before it woodshed open.

I saw the rest of the Ninja Turtles come out and I could see my family inside the room trying to get out to me. I raised my hand at them and tried to speak but a sharp pain in my neck slowly made me dizzy and the last thing I heard was my name being shouted by my family as something picked me up and ran me into another room.

* * *

><p>Slowly I came back to reality and saw that I was back in the same room as the last time. I got up, but felt my sore side and saw that they had restiched it. I limped as fast as I could over to the door. I frowned when it didn't open and saw the little light next to it was red instead of green. I had been locked in from the outside.<p>

I cried realising that the Dark Turtles were being held prisoners. Sobs wracked my body as I slowly slid to the floor. I tucked my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around the as I cried into my knees.

Time passed and the door opened and closed. I ignored them and someone sighed and sat next to me. I peeked out from my 'fortress' and saw emerald green skin. I sighed and closed my eyes again. "Go away." I mumbled.

Raphael sighed, "Look kid. We're just tryin' ta protect ya here. But you ain't makin' that to easy fer us." He said.

I pulled my head out from in between my knees and looked at him. "Protect me from what?! All's you guys just did was take me away from the only place I ever felt wanted." I cried.

He rubbed his face and sighed. "Kid, look. You don't know these guys like we do. They's bad news, especially to you. Pl-"

I had enough and cut him off, "Later Nater."

He froze and I repeated it. "Later Nater. That's the last the last thing you ever heard me say, wasn't it?" I stated trying to hold off my growing anger and just willing myself to not slug who I used to think of as my hero.

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, I remember you. You was dat kid dat gave dat Belly girl a shot fer Leo's signature."

I nodded, "Thats right. And how long ago would you say that was?" I questioned staring at him with my throat rubbed raw. He seemed to consider my question before cocking an eye ridge at me.

"About two three months ago, why?" He asked.

I smiled a smile that didn't reach my eyes and gestured at myself, "Well then. My existence is proof that you don't know them as much as you claim to."

He groaned and rubbed his temples, "Kid, don't get cryptic on me here. What do you mean your existence is proof? Proof of what?!"

I frowned, "Proof that my family isn't as bloodthirsty as you claim it to be. I've been with them since the day after I made Belly go through and get an autograph from Leonardo, they had kidnapped Nell and we're intending on eating her, but I had followed them and I traded myself for them." I looked at him, gauging how he was reacting so far. He had slightly leaned closer, waiting to see how the rest of the story would go.

"The day I was supposed to be eaten, I escaped and ran to the cemetery where my entire family that died in one of your fire fights, are buried. I was leaving when I was attacked by a dog mutant. I was chased until I was trapped. I would have died."

I stopped and he frowned, "Well? Would have died buuut?" He pestered.

"I would have been finished if Dark Leo hadn't jumped in and killed the thing. When the fight ended, he turned towards me and cut me loose. He had sustained horrible claw gouged on his arms, so I let him lead me back to their lair. I patched him up before they helped me sneak out and I introduced them to McDonald's. Not that rotting crud that Darius gives them, claiming it to be decent enough to be food. We all started to bond at that point. They even stuck their new 's out for me when Darius found out that I was in the lair.

"That night after walking home through that horrible downpour without my jacket on cause I was using it to keep the pizzas I had bought dry, I got sick. Real sick. Dark Leo took care of me, he wrapped me in his only blanket and laid with me as I suffered through my fever. When it finally broke, I woke up to find myself in his arms, held protectivly. I fell back asleep and slowly I was accepted and Dark Don finally started to warm up to me.

"Then that big fight came up and I wound up here, separated from the only ones I'm proud to call family and friends." I finished with a sigh.

"Yeah well if they're so great kid, why do they attack us so much? Huh? Got a clever answer for that in your fast brain?" He growled in a way that I actually started to feel scared until I remembered who I was fighting for.

"Do you think they have a choice?!" I shouted back at him as I glared through his eyes and into his soul. I stood up as my anger seemingly rose with me, "My family is forced to do everything that they have because of that bungler Darius Dun! They never willingly wanted to do any of that! But you can't see that cause you're so eager to start a fight all the time!" I shouted at him, ignoring my throat as it screamed in protest.

"Oh really kid?! And how do you know that?! You're just some dumb little kid that is trying o find a place in the world, well guess what kid, it don't! The place yer looking fer doesn't exist!" He bellowed, standing and getting in my face.

Something snapped and I let the tears flow as I turned my head, finding the floor suddenly very interesting.

"Kid, wait. I should-"

I cut him off, "Raphael, you used to be my hero. I had posters covering my wall of you. I had nightmares with monsters when I was little and you were always in my dream to scare them away."

I turned my face back and let him see the large tear tracks on my cheeks and my glassy eyes, "But after seeing you act like this to someone who can't control what they're forced to do, I'm not sure anymore." I sat back down against the wall. "Dark Raph would come to me with all his problems, and faithfully, I would always listen. I would input advice where I saw fit and he would thank me and leave. But whenever I needed something I always went and cried in his shoulder, because me and him both had anger. We both needed someone to understand what we were dealing with and we found that with each other.

"With Dark Mikey I found a friend. He is my best friend and the best that anyone could ever ask for. I would swap funny stories with him and we would end up in a rolling pile on the floor with tears in our eyes from laughing so hard.

"With Dark Don, until recently, I tried to avoid him at all possible times. But when I risked myself for Dark Mikey, I saw something else in his eyes, care. He cared for me just as much as the other two did.

"Dark Leo, he was always there for me. Even before the other three warmed up to me. He was always checking on me, being careful to hug me back whenever I hugged him and when he finally would hug me, I felt so safe. I knew and still do, that I cared deeply for him. More than I did for the other three.

"What I wish you could just put it behind you. I've already told you that they didn't do any of what they did willingly." I said dejected burying my head into my knees again.

"Its not so simple kid. If you knew what thos-" I snapped my gaze at him and cut him off, "Should I hold a grudge then?"

I asked, glaring at him.

"Should I hold a grudge against you and your family for taking my family from me?" I whispered though I was glaring at him.

He stared at me calculating before sighing and standing up. He was headed for the door and reached for the handle after it was unlocked.

"If you want more proof than what I've already told you, ask your brother Donatello to scan their brains and you'll see all the truth I've been telling." I stated before he left me alone in th dim room.

I sighed and let my head fall into my knees again, and cried. I sobbed my heart out, not noticing the fact that I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**And I'm baaaaack! Here's your next **

* * *

><p>I felt a presence shift near me as I woke up. Slowly, I took in my surroundings and sighed seeing once again the blasted med room I had been stuck in for the past week. Looking to my left, I saw something odd. Michelangelo was asleep in the chair next to my bed. Feeling more than a bit curious, I slid off of my bed and slowly went over to him. He snorted in his sleep as I got closer and I froze.<p>

Slowly I gained confidence as he fell back asleep. I frowned and looked him up and down. Doesn't look like he has any key door in him. My gaze found its way back up to his face, only to see his eyes wide open and staring at me. I squealed and fell back, clutching my side in pain as it slightly stretched.

He began freaking out, "No no no no! I'm not going to hurt you! Its okay!" He said as he came over with his hands extended to me, as if calming a scared animal. I looked up at him before I lost it. I curled up into a ball and started crying.

"I want my family!" I sobbed, not caring that Michelangelo was watching me as my broken soul made itself known.

He crouched next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder as I bawled into my knees, "I just want my family back, is that to much to ask for?" I questioned in between gasps.

Slowly I calmed down and looked up into his softly smiling face. He sighed and stood up, extending a hand to me, "Come on. I wanna show you something." I looked at his hand suspiciously before slowly taking it with my own. He gently pulled me to my feet and led me out the door. Once I stepped out, he quickly covered my eyes with his hands and laughed at my rather angry protests.

"Don't worry! We'll be there in a second." He consoled. I frowned and quieted until I felt us stop in front of what I'm guessing is a door. It slid open and we walked in. I could hear energy buzzing and tried to look around.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

He chuckled and slowly moved his hands. I blinked, letting my eyes adjust to the sudden change of light and I gasped. In front of me, calmly conversing with some rather tense Ninja Turtles, was my family.

"GUYS!" I shouted, running over to them as fast as I could with my injured side. Dark Leo had that split second to slightly turn before I football tackled him in a hug, knocking him out of the chair and onto the floor away from everyone. I laid on his plastron with my arms wrapped around him as far as possible.

The other Dark Turtles quickly came over as the Ninja Turtles started scolding Michelangelo for bringing me here. I tuned them out as Dark Leo sat up and the Dark Turtles enveloped me in the world's biggest group bear hug. I laughed, earlier tears gone as my other half was now with me.

"You guys have no idea how happy I am to see you guys again!" I shouted burying my face into Dark Leo's neck. I was pulled back by Dark Don and quickly looked over.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you, how's your side?" He asked as he examined me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his plastron, even if I couldn't reach all the way, and smiled as I leaned my cheek against the warm surface above his stomach.

"I'm fine, more than fine now that I'm back where I belong." I stated happily as I pulled back to look at his slightly shocked face. I giggled at his expression before turning to face Dark Raph as he came over and ruffled my hair.

"It's good to have ya back squirt." He said as I smiled and swatted at his hand half heartedly. Dark Mikey slowly came over but I could still see him casting several glances at my side and I frowned.

"Why are you still holding onto that?" I questioned as he slumped knowing I had caught him. He shuffled his feet embarrassed and I smiled going over to him and laying my hand on his shoulder, frowning as he flinched. He kept his gaze on the floor and I slowly lifted his chin to face me. His eyes darted away from me and I sighed.

"Come on, look at me."

He slowly let his eyes meet mine and I hugged him, hard. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, albeit reluctantly.

"Why are you so nice to us all the time?" He whispered.

I chuckled, "Because you're my family. And in family we stick up for each other." I said before pulling back as Dark Leo pulled my back against his chest and the Dark Turtles came around us and faced the Ninja Turtles.

"Don't they?" I growled at the three ninjas.

"After all they've done, you're still gonna side wit' them?!" Raph growled.

I frowned and felt Dark Leo tighten his grip on my shoulder reassuringly before there was a loud, "NO!"

We all faced the door that I had come in with Michelangelo and saw Donatello frantically running in with a picture in his hands and their sensei following him.

"She was right!" He wheeled, trying to get his breath back as we all glanced at Splinter.

"She is right, nothing these fellow turtles have done against us or NYC has been done at full will length. Donatello's scan of their brains has proven that fact. They are innocent." He stated with an air of finality.

He turned to face me and a sorrowful smile crossed his furry features, "If your scientist would not mind working with ours, we might be able to reach an understanding of how best to remove, and destroy the problem." He added.

I looked over my shoulder at Dark Don and saw the calculating gaze before Raphael turned in shock to face his master.

"But Master Splinter! You-"

He was cut off by Splinter.

"Raphael, enough! I have seen that the actions this group has taken was not of their own will, and I would like to help as much as possible." He said looking at my family.

They all glanced at each other until I heard Dark Raph heave a heavy sigh, "As much as I hate to admit it. It would be really nice to not have to work for that creep Darius Dun. I accept." Murders of agreement filtered from the rest of our group and I smiled, leaning back against Dark Leo as Donatello smiled.

"Do Y-you think we could meet in three weeks time? I believe the fact that we did not believe you and kept you separated was rather..."

"Stupid? Idiotic? Buttbrained?" I questioned.

"Unwise." He finished with an annoyed note at the end of his voice before continuing, "so I was thinking that three weeks would give you time to yourselves and time for me to prepare the lab and equipment you and us are going to need." He finished while addressing Dark Don, who nodded.

We were soon shown the back door and I smiled at the guys as I stopped next to a sewer cap, "Let's go home guys." I smiled brightly as they did before we jumped down and went back to our home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello peoples! Hate to have taken so long but you know how big of a pain school loves to be!**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I smiled as we reached our lair. I stopped walking as my four family members passed me, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, relishing in the tension free atmosphere. I could feel myself relaxing when someone stood in front of me. I peeked open one eye and was met with a creamy yellow. I smiled and looked up at the one gold eye.<p>

"Hello."

He smiled down at me and I grinned as he looked at my side.

"How is it?" He questioned caringly, which was a bit different since I had never heard him actually talk that soft.

I smiled and shrugged, "Eh, as good as can be. Probably feel better in the morning..." I said noticing how he looked around as I finished talking. I trailed off looking at him quizzically, "Hey, you okay?"

He looked down at me and gently wrapped his arms around me bringing me in for a hug. I was shocked at the motion, but gladly hugged him back. I let my cheek rest against his plastron as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I was so afraid I had lost you."

"Why? I'm nothing special." I muttered into his warm shell.

He pulled away from me and stared deep into my eyes, "Don't you ever say that Aut, you're very important to us!" He hissed, "Always remember that, because you're very special to me." He said with a hint of anger.

I stared at him in shock, "R-really?"

He nodded, a smile breaking onto his face, "Really. All four of us care greatly about you. The other three think of you like a sister." He said as I smiled at him.

"Okay, and what do you think of me as?" I questioned, watching his gold eye.

His face flushed a dark blue and he looked away rubbing the back of his smooth head. "I erm..." He trailed off embarrassed.

Curiosity peaked, I looked up at him and blinked, "Leo?"

I watched him suddenly tense before he seized me by my upper arms and brought his lips onto mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Cliffhanger, I'm so bad! Can't wait for the next chapter! See you guys later!<strong>

**Send in your thoughts cause any feed back is good feedback! Just no cussing...oh! And all flames will be put out with milk that I shall use to dip my cookies in.**


	10. Chapter 10

I gasped at the sudden contact before melting in his arms as he hugged me to his smooth plastron. He pulled away from my and I looked up at him, shock evident in my eyes as his one gold eye widened in shock at his realization.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me..." He trailed off as he let go and started to walk away. I snapped back into reality before running after him and placing my hand on his shoulder, he slowly turned and I placed my hand on his cheek with a soft smile on my face. He looked at the ground with his one eye narrowed in what looked to be shame.

I sighed and brought his chin up so he would look at me, "Hey, if I didn't allow it I would've slapped you. But I did so don't be-"

He cut me off with an angry glower, "Don't be what?! Thinking I'm a monster?! Because that's what I am and you know it!" He roared as turned away from me. I stood there shocked, unsure of what to say as I noticed his shoulders slightly shaking.

_'I-is he crying?'_ I thought as I slowly walked up around his right side. I leaned over and saw tear tracks staining one side of his blue face. I stood there gaping like a fish out of water and quickly wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened like a board under my touch and I buried my face into the crook of his neck and sighed as I hugged- no, held him.

"Leo, I could never think you're a monster!" I forcefully said as I rubbed his head, while trying to avoid the spikes on the sides of his shell.

"You are one of the best friends I have ever had Leo, I could never, EVER think you're a monster, you or your brothers! You guys are actually the only ones that have actually really cared about me, besides Nells." I said before pulling away and seeing him still looking at the ground. I frowned and pulled his chin up, again, and looked him in both eyes.

"Okay?"

He mutely nodded and I sighed and quickly hugged him again before whispering in his ear, "I love you Leo."

I felt him freeze before slowly and unsurely wrap his arms around me and softly returned the hug. He broke down into new tears and I patted his back.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never had anyone there for me like you and I'm..." He trailed off and I pulled away to look at him.

"You're what Leo?" I tentively asked, knowing how hard it was for him to feel this vulnerable.

"I'm _scared._" He said before laying his head on my shoulders and crying again.

I stood there, slightly stupefied at this revelation. Leo, had never, and I mean, _never!_ admitted to being even _slightly_ afraid. Even when he went after that mutant dog the night I came back to help him he didn't even blink. Him even acting like this was starting to kinda scare me.

"What are you scared of? Dude! You're like the coolest guy ever! You're like a freaking ninja kick-butt assassin guy! What are _you_ scared of?!" I said as I let go and flailed my arms dramatically in the air trying to get my point across. He smiled at me softly and I dramatically clasped my cheeks, kinda smushing them as I stared at his face.

"There it is! I've done it hahaha! I've made the moody turtle smile!" I stated while doing a little victory dance. He chuckled and I went back over to him and laid my hand on his shoulder and wiped the tears from his cheek.

"Leo, there's nothing to be scared of, okay? Either way I can't help you unless you tell me what you're scared of, and whoever it is I'll kick their butt!" I threatened lightheartedly.

He sighed and placed his own large blue hand on my own and looked down at me, emotions warring across his face and deep in his eyes, "I'm scared...of being hurt...and of losing..._you_." He stated with utmost sincerity.

I looked at him gobsmacked before a grin broke out across my face and I laughed, before realizing that was the wrong move as his face hardened. I hugged him and squealed as I laughed again, telling by his posture that I had confused the very being out of him.

"Leo! Don't be scared of losing me! Even if you wanted to you'll probably never be able to get rid of me!" I laughed before he laughed, a big booming laugh that rumbled up from his chest, almost like thunder and filled with mirth and empty of sadism.

"You're right, you're just that annoyingly stubborn." He said before pulling back to give me a peck on the check. I blushed a bright red before he set me down on the ground and laid his arm over my shoulder.

"It's been a big day, you'd better get to bed." He said as he gave me a gentle push towards the door. I laughed and nodded.

"Alright! I'm going I'm going! I'll see you in the morning Leo." I said before turning around and walking out the door down to my room.


	11. Chapter 11

Third Person POV;

Dark Leo watched with a small smile on his face as Autumn walked out of the room and towards her room. He turned once she left and went to the 'living room' area where his brothers were seated and grabbed a piece of pizza (they had gotten some on the way home :) ). He grabbed himself a piece as they all started to chuckle at him.

Looking around confused with cheese still hanging out of his mouth he frowned and swallowed. "What?

He ground out while casting suspicious glances at all three of his brothers.

Dark Don just shook his head and laughed before throwing a full piece down his maw as he winked at his big blue brother, "About time."

"What? About time for what?" Leo questioned getting a little tired of the back and forth game.

"About time you told her." Don elaborated with a sly knowing grin.

Leo froze and all the guys burst into gales of laughter at the darker shade of blue on his cheeks. He ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck, finding the surface of the table very interesting.

"Bro, it's fine. I knew you liked her, Don found out about a week ago, and Raph found out three days ago." Mikey said while chomping down on another piece of pizza.

"Yeah, besides, we all know the kid." Raph said, adding his two cents to the conversation. "Now that I actually think about it, she's kinda like a sister to the rest of us."

They all nodded and a smile grew on Leo's face before he looked at the Dark Turtles, "Look at us. Before she came here we were constantly at each others throats and now we can actually sit here and talk without having to tiptoe."

"Think she's made us soft?" Mikey questioned slowly.

Leo opened his mouth to answer, but Don cut him off, "No."

He stood up and braced both hands on the table and looked at his brothers, "She's not made us weak, in fact, she's made us stronger by uniting us. We've spent all this time cowering at Darius commands and being forced to do his dirty work. Now, now we have a chance to change it and have lives! We have a chance to get this stupid device out of our heads and take down that royal blunder!" He stated with a snarl.

The other turtles cheered and feasted on pizza as the night grew old.

**Time lapse of about 6 six days brought to you by...wait for it...DEADPOOL!**

Autumns POV;

I groaned as I slowly was roused from my peaceful slumber. I snorted at the thought, I felt like the Cave of Wonders when I thought like that. I rolled out of my bed and changed into a pair of cut-off light jean shorts, a gray tank under a red 'Spiderman' tank and a normal plaid long-sleeve (rolled up to elbow) over that and tied at the bottom with no buttons together.

I had no shoes, kinda outgrew the old ones, anyways barefoot was so much better! I pushed these thoughts out of my head as I walked out of my room and stretched, my back slowly popping as the slightly sore vertebrae stretched to capacity...more or less.

A crash from the 'kitchen' drew my attention and I ran to the door and froze at the sight in front of me before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

All the brothers were in a dog-pile and there was a pancake on the ceiling. I fell back onto my butt and started rolling around as I laughed at their predicament and the embarrassment on their faces. I wheezed for breath as I rolled onto my knees and clutched my stomach from laughing so hard.

"I'm glad one of us finds this amusing." Don grumbled from the bottom of the pile.

I chuckled and wiped away a tear as I rolled onto my back and faced them with a grin before pointing at the pancake stuck to the ceiling, "Someone wanna tell me what happened to the last pancake I made?"

**(If you want me to write up some oneshots of what happened during the three weeks go ahead and message me or leave it in the review...preferably the last one :) )**

There was a collective grumble from the whole group and I laughed before shaking my head, "It doesn't matter you guys! I'll just make more...first I'll have to go to the store and grab some supplies." I said as I pulled myself to my feet and cocked my head to one side at the fact that they were still in the same position.

"Are you guys okay?"

"..."

"You're stuck aren't you?" I accused, mirth lacing my voice as they all turned a darker shade of their original color. I rolled my eyes and went over to Don and grabbed his clawed hand in mine, "All this over a pancake?" I grumbled as I strained, trying to pull Don out from the bottom of the pile. Grunting, I dug my heels in and heaved. Don popped out from the bottom of the pile and flew over my head as I fell onto my back and watched his purple form fly over my head into the wall.

"Wow, you guys were really stuck." I muttered before standing up to see the rest of the turtles up and brushing themselves off.

"All this mess over a silly pancake?" I questioned.

"Your pancakes are really good." Mikey muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked over his shoulder at Raph and smirked, "You're going to be getting a bill from my neurologist!"

I laughed before shaking my head and heading for the door, "I'll be right back!" I called over my shoulder before walking out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I reached the surface and immediately headed for the grocery store, strolling down the slightly crowded sidewalk. Nobody spared me a second glance and I smiled, I liked being unnoticeable, it made my life a lot easier. Stepping inside the medium sized building, I grabbed a cart and started making my rounds. Once I had grabbed everything, I headed for the front of the store when I saw Darius Dun enter the store with four drones and send them off in different directions.

I gulped and abandoned my cart before running for the back of the store. I ran around a corner and crashed into someone. The both of us were sent to the floor and I scrambled to my feet as I rubbed my head. I looked around and my heart plummeted when I saw Cody lying on the floor in front of me rubbing his forehead. Without thinking I grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind me ignoring his protests as I continued running for the back of the store.

"Autumn?!"

I spun and faced him with a snarl on my face and harshly shushed him. He froze as I pulled him down and we hid behind a freezer.

"Do you want us to get caught?!" I hissed as I kept a look out for our follower.

He cocked his head to one side and frowned, "By who?"

"Darius must've followed me or at least had people out looking for me cause he's here, with several drones." I warned before risking a peek over the freezer in time to see a drone coming towards our hiding place. I ducked and growled.

"Crud...do you trust me?"

"Wha-?"

"I said do you trust me?" I ground out, counting down the seconds until that bot would be ontop of us.

Cody slowly nodded, "Yeah, I mean sure."

I nodded and gripped his wrist a little harder, "Good. Cause I am about to do something really, really stupid and crazy." I warned with a smile.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Cliffhanger people! Hope you all are enjoying! And as my apology for taking so long in updating I've given you two chapters! :) Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

He stared at me with wide eyes after I said that. I glanced over my shoulder to see the drone reaching for us and cackled.

"JUMP!" I shouted before planting my feet into the floor and pulling his arm (like a kid getting one of those airplane rides). He yelped and did a sloppy jump before I swung him in an arc and made his feet plant against the drone and send it flying into the wall.

I laughed as he landed next to me and stared at me.

"What was that?!" He shrieked as I pulled him to his feet and we continued running for the back of the store.

I laughed, "Where's your sense of adventure Cody?" I pulled us through the back door and we stumbled into the storage rooms where all the boxes were piled.

I pulled him down beside a stack of boxes as the doors burst open and I peeked around the corner to see Darius Dun and the drones standing there. He pointed to the right then to the left all while shouting.

"Find them and bring them to me! Now!"

I ducked back down and saw Cody pulling out a phone.

"Leo?" I rolled my eyes at how quickly he relaxed, using his voice as a teddy bear. Okay, that may have been a bit harsh of me, but the guy's pampered and there's no denying it.

"We're being chased by Darius at the grocery store on Harbor...Yeah me and Autumn are...please hurry! Leo I-" He was cut off as a robotic tentacle wrapped around his waist and lifted him into the air. The phone fell to the floor and I looked up to see a drone picking up Cody and heading back towards Darius.

I snarled as the drone got in close to Darius and I vaulted over the boxes and body slammed into Darius and knocked him off of his feet. He crashed into some boxes and I grabbed a crowbar resting on the floor next to us and spun to face the drone. Cody was struggling in it's grip, trying to wiggle out of the strong grip.

I charged forward and swung at it with my newfound weapon. I caught it in the chest, making it slightly loosen it's grip on Cody. A smirk found it's way onto my face and I chucked my crowbar at the robots helm. I knocked it clean off and Cody fell into my arms. I set him down and fist pumped the air.

"Boo-yeah buddy! You messed with the wrong chica!" I cheered as Cody smiled before we heard a chilling voice behind us.

"Very good children, except, you forgot one important thing..."

We slowly turned to see a smirking Darius there with the rest of his drones right behind him.

"Me."

I gulped and glanced at Cody, catching a glimpse of something behind him. I smirked and faced Darius with a big grin plastered across my face.

"And you forgot something very important about me Darius." I taunted before a glare crossed my features, "You underestimate me constantly."

After saying that, I grabbed Cody's hand and ran, pulling him behind me as we ran towards the larger cargo area. I saw the transport hook hanging there and smiled as I face Cody. I pointed it out silently and smiled when he caught my drift. I let go of his wrist and we both jumped for the heavy metal cord. I slipped my foot into the hook and slammed my fist down on the 'up' button.

We were immediately launched up to the roof and broke through the skylight and onto the roof as it started to storm. I landed on the slippery ground and tried to stay up in vain, thanks to Cody crash landing on top of me. I groaned and pushed him off, catching my breath. I looked around as I sat up, blinking rain out of my eyes.

"Think we're safe up here?" Cody questioned as we both looked around.

The door to roof access was blown off of it's hinges and soared over our heads and over the edge of the building. I rolled my eyes at the smoking 'shack' and smirked at Cody.

"Does that answer your question?"

I quickly stood up and we both started backing up as Darius and his trio of drones came up onto the roof. We continued backing up as an engine sounded behind us. Without looking up, I moved Cody behind me as we slowly continued inching backwards.

"It's the turtles..." Cody whispered in my ears. I nodded and kept making him back up until we were right up against the edge of the roof and Darius smirked.

"Looks like it's the end of the line for you miscreants." He stated before nodding at the drones. They slowly started coming towards us until an engine roared behind us and I spared a glance over my shoulders to see the Turtles aircraft fly up behind us.

"Quick! Jump on!" Raphael called to us from the ramp he was on. I turned and smiled at Cody.

"That's your cue pal!" I shouted before grabbing him and throwing him at Raphael. He caught him in his arms and set him down before facing me.

"Come on Autumn! Jump!" He called to me.

I backed up a little bit before running full speed towards the edge. I launched myself off the solid surface and sailed through the air towards Raphael's open arms when a look of horror crossed his face and something wrapped around my ankle and slammed me against the side of the building. I groaned as my head struck the unforgiving surface and I was slowly drug over the edge and back onto the roof.

I was slammed onto my back, on the now wet tile. I groaned and blinked the rain out of my eyes and glared up at the smirking Darius.

"Oh, that looked like a nasty fall, didn't it?" He taunted and I jerked my ankle out of the grip of the robot and shakily stood up and tackled him. A good punch to the side of his jaw and knocked him unconscious before I was ripped off of him, and thrown against the smoldering remains of the roof access. I looked up to see the robots coming towards me and quickly pulled myself into a standing position.

I got into a stance and calmed my mind before charging at the one closest to me.

"Autumn!" I spared a glance at the Turtles ship and saw Cody and Raphael both motioning at the ship's laser canon and smirked. I dodged another blow that seemed to anger the robots and their tentacle limbs turned into spinning blades at the end. They quickly began advancing towards me. I began dodging blow after blow, in an attempt to lure them into the canon's range.

I heard a call of 'look out' to late and felt a burning pain across my face. I fell backwards from the blow cradling my blood spurting face **(gruesome much?)**. I curled in on myself as I cried and screamed from the intense pain coming in waves from my face. My vision started to leave me as I felt myself start to grow weak when he sounds of fighting reached my ears and I forced myself to stay awake, trying and yet failing to keep from crying or releasing my pain filled cries.

Someone laid their hand on my shoulder and I relaxed when I felt no ill will from the hands owner. My relaxing was a mistake as I soon began to loose consciousness again and heard a panniced shout.

"She's bleeding out! Get Donnie down here now!" Someone shouted. I felt my limbs fall from my face as the strength I was using to keep them up ran out. There was a hiss from next to me and I felt someone gently pick me up before I was being carried onto something big and metal. That's all I could tell from what I could sense in my state.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

** Well that's that! Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke with a start and sucked in a huge gasp of air as I shot upright, clutching my chest.

"You're okay!" That was the only warning I had before I was embraced by a pair of muscular arms. I looked down to see Mikey hugging me. I blinked in shock and hissed at the pain that flared through my face. He instantly let go as I cradled the side of my face, I guess he thought he had hurt me somehow and started spouting apologies.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay? Do I need to get Donatello? Are you feeling light headed? He said something about that maybe being a possibility and that I should get him if that's true, or does your face hurt?" He rapidly fired off, barely giving me a chance to hear anything as I tried and failed to get my baring's.

"Mikey, I'm fine." I whispered, shocked at how rough my throat sounded and winced as I felt my cracked lips. He froze once he had heard me speak and simply sat there watching me with his tounge hanging out of the side of his mouth. I looked at him and smiled slightly, although I regretted that as well when I felt a pain flare up in my face.

"Can I get a glass of water?" I quietly asked, not really trusting my voice or my throat at the moment. He nodded before quickly running off without a second thought. I groaned, and slumped back against my pillows before the door whooshed open and **my** turtles were there. They all filled into the room and I smiled softly at them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I rasped, happy to see them after waking up from who knows how long. I groaned and rubbed my temples.

'Grah, I really need to stop passing out." I turned and faced them, noticing how quiet they were all being, "Guy's? Hello, what's a matter? I'm okay, is there something bothering you guys?" I asked as I looked around at them. Leo looked at me before rubbing his blue neck.

"Autumn, when you were attacked you..." He trailed off and sighed as I looked on with worry.

"I what? Leo, what happened?" I asked, worry beginning to build up in my chest.

"I-I...You got hurt real bad, I-...just here..." He trailed off as he handed me something. I looked down as I accepted it and saw a small mirror, but that wasn't what shocked me. Across my face, there was a huge gash, it was red and angry, thankfully already scabbed over, but it started from the corner of my eyebrow closest to my nose and stretched down, going over my nose and then down across my cheek until it stopped at the bottom of my jaw.

I stared at my reflection, my mouth hanging open in shock as I took in my scarred form until I heard the door close and looked up to see just Leo in the room with me. I looked back down at the mirror and gently touched the area around some of the laceration. It stung, but I had to feel that it was real.

"Autumn? You okay?" Leo asked from right next to my bed.

I looked up at him, and sighed before setting down the mirror as I pulled my knees up to my chest and sighed.

"No, yes, maybe." I chuckled as I rested my chin on my knees. "I don't even know anymore Leo. My life has gotten so messed up, I'm not even sure what's okay for me anymore." I muttered before not seeing him across from me. I looked up confused until I felt him pick me up and I slightly squealed in shock as I was lifted off of the bed and into the air as Leo climbed into the bed under me and set me down on his legs. He leaned back against the wall and pulled me against him until I was resting against his plastron on my side (uninjured side of face ;) ).

"Well, we're still here. Is that still considered okay for you?" He asked as he ran his thick fingers through my now shoulder length hair. I sighed before softly smiling and nodding against his plastron before slightly pulling away and smiling up at him softly.

"Yeah, that will always be okay with me Leo."

He smiled down at me before giving me a soft kiss and leaning back as I rested against him again.

"Go ahead and head on back to sleep Autumn, you need it." He said as continued running his fingers through my hair. I yawned and snuggled up to him before I did slowly fall asleep.

**I am so stinking sorry about the wait! School's been brutal and I've been having a hard time, not to mention that my muse has been a royall pain in the butt but I'm back now baby! And thanks to all you faithful reviewers! I love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

Time has passed since my facial injury and I've managed to move on. We've been planning our counter attack against Darius and right now I've kinda hit a snag in our planning, mostly because Leo's gotten rather protective.

"RAGH!" The shout rang through the building making everyone that hear it cringe.

"Are they at it again?" Mikey asked his green counter part. The orange banded turtle simply nodded sadly as he sat down, munching on a bag of chips. The two techy turtles were in the lab, running over the brain chip schematics again before Donatello glanced at the door.

"I do wish that they would stop fighting, things would go along allot faster." He grumbled before looking back down at the blueprints. Don nodded before they attempted to go back to work.

"Why don't you trust me?!" I shouted at my blue turtle as he snarled at me.

"I do trust you! But you're asking me to let the first person who accepted me to go head first into enemy territory without backup, no outside help, and solo! That's like asking me to let you go blindly!" He roared.

"I can do it! I know I can, but you have to trust me!" I shouted back, taking a step forward. "Leo, I know I may be reckless and stubborn and crazy but your guy's freedom is on the line, do you honestly think so little of me that I'd fool around with those stakes?" I questioned as tears pooled in my eyes. He clenched his fists and stared at the floor. A minute passed before he looked back up at me with his eye's glowing.

"I won't let you go. You've become my responsibility and I won't fail. You won't go and that's final. I can't afford to lose you." He stated before turning and walking out of the dojo. The doors slid shut behind him and I sank to my knees as I started sobbing. My shoulders shook as I let my frustration loose and felt furry building with in me as I furiously rubbed my eyes.

I am not a weakling, I can take care of myself, I won't lose my new family, and I refuse to back down.

Standing, I went over to the punching bag and did a test punch. The bag swung back and I subconsciously winced at the unexpected pain in my knuckles, I hit the bag allot harder than I wanted to. My fury began bubbling over and my fists became a blurr as I let all my problem flew from myself and into the bag.

Seven of thee eight turtles stood at the doors of thee dojo and watched as their human friend pounded the punching bag.

"Geeze Raph, she's almost as bad as you." Michelangelo stated before getting smacked on the back of the head. The other red turtle, the big hulking one went forward but Raphael stepped in front of him.

"I wouldn't, when I get like this I need time to myself."

Raph looked down at the green turtle and shook his head.

"She needs me." He simply stated before pushing past them and heading into the dojo.

I was numb. I couldn't feel anything, I didn't know anything. The only thing I was sure of was the constant repetition of my fists pounding against the leather. My eyes were dry, I felt like a zombie, I was in an unbreakable trance, until something wrapped around me, pulling me away from my outlet. I screamed and struggled against the massive red arms wrapped around me. Someone shushed me.

"It's okay Aut, I gotcha."

I froze before bursting into tears and wrapping my arms around the stubby neck, ignoring the now noticeable pain in my hands. But I shut it out as I focused on the comfort offered to me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so from the stats that I've gotten...it doesn't look like ya'll liked that last chapter too much. Maybe you did and maybe you didn't but I am doing my best here, with school and everything backing up my life, specially with how math's going (shudders)**

** Anyways, if you guys have feedback or anything, I would love to hear it! You guys have no idea how awesome it makes ANY writer feel when they get a review or a follow or even a favorite, I remember the first time I got favorite as an author I screamed and nearly scared the crud out of my Mom :) but anyways, now that my rants done, I'll let you all know that updates for a while now will probably really far between but I will try to make up for that with suspense and length.**

** Also, now that I'm asking for feedback, I would like to know what you guys think about the progression between Autumn and Leo, just pop in for a quick comment and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

You know, it was recently brought to my attention that my OC Autumn is thought of as Mary Sue, I apologize for being a sappy romantic. If it really bothers you all that much ill change but if not then ill leave it alone. Sorry to those who thought this was an update but that will come right after this! Hang tight lovely readers!


	17. Chapter 17

I sat in my room, puzzling over the past events of the day and the days past. How did it all go so wrong? Did Leo really think so little of me or my strength that he couldn't even let me help anymore? He had very nearly condemned me to my room, of course I didn't listen, since when have I ever done that? Time was running out for my family, I didn't exactly know what was going on since nobody was telling me anything but from what I could gather, Donatello and Don were running out of options. There was a hidden encryption on the devices that neither of the geniuses could crack.

Supposedly, Darius had a passcode enlocked inside one of his factories. They had figured out which one it was no sweat but the place was so heavily guarded that it was going to take some serious time to figure out a way to get past just the first line of defences, with a group that is.

If Leo didn't trust my strength, then I was going to prove it to him and everyone else that I could do it, that I did have the strength, and I would.

Darkness had fallen and everyone had finally fallen asleep after hours of waiting and I could finally put my plan in motion. Donatello had accidentally left the door to his lab open and had left the he prints and schematics for the building out on the table. Grabbing them I quickly left the lab and made sure that it was the was the way I had found it, door and everything, before I once again slipped into the dark hallway.

I made my way down to the bottom of the tower and exited through the side lobby door. The sound of late-night traffic did little to dissuade me from my mission as I began walking towards the nearest manhole cover. Don had left some notes on the sewers to take and I followed those, getting a little suspicious at how everything managed to play out so far. Feeling a bit paranoid, I stopped and held my breath, straining my ears for the slightest sound.

Nothing met them and I stayed there for a minute, before relaxing and continuing my treck.

_'Come on Aut, you've got this. Darius is going to be waiting for a mass invasive sneak in by the turtles, not by you. All's you've got to do is slip by his defences, by-pass the security codes on my families devices and then book it out of there. And if I have time, destroy as much tech as I can on the way out.'_

I sighed and continued trudging through the muck and grossness until I finaly reached the sewer cap I had seen scribbled on the notes. Holding the papers in between my teeth, I climbed the ladder and heaved up, pushing the heavy metal container out of the way just enough for me to be able to squeeze out and slide it back over the hole with minimal noise and movement.

I crawled along the edges of black in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse, but from anything I've seen Darius do, it was anything but abandoned, and I was going to find out what exactly he was up to, and you know, hopefully stop it with minimum damage.

I ducked behind a couple of stacked crates and frowned as I looked up at the huge piles of boxes.

_'What on earth could he have in there?'_ I thought as I looked around and actually noticed the amount of crates. If anything it looked like he was making an army of boxes. I ducked back down when I heard footsteps coming towards me and held my breath.

"It's about time these things showed up." The first voice spoke, and I cringed when it sounded like he was gargling gravel.

"You think, I thought the boss was going to blow a fuse when we found out about the delay in shipping. When do you think they're gonna start with the injections?" A second voice spoke, this one sounded like it was a middle aged person, possibly thirty-late twenties.

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow. Nobody really tells me anything anymore, apparently the guinea pigs don't get to be told when they're going to be used."

The second voice snorted and I could picture the man nodding.

"Yeah I know that, come on, we'll check the last shipments and then I heard that Terry's inviting us all out to eat, and if the guys stupid enough to pay who am I to say no?"

Their voices faded and I was left in silence once again and my brain spun.

_ 'Injections? What exactly is going on here?'_ I glanced down at the blue prints and schematics I was tightly holding in my hands and grit my teeth. _'Look's like I'm going to find out.'_


End file.
